


晋杰/《毒—烙印》3

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	晋杰/《毒—烙印》3

　　毒-烙印后续。志杰孕期五个月预警窒息play水刑play预警。

　　陈志杰被拽着头发，疲惫不堪的坐在那张无数次带给他深夜噩梦的椅子上，他的脸颊被一张薄薄的布盖着，强而激烈的水打在他的脸上，让他无法呼吸，只是发出剧烈的颤抖和无助的尖叫，他已经无法呼吸了，尖锐的窒息感刺痛他的大脑，隆起的五个月的孕肚覆盖在湿透的薄衫之下，阿猜有些不忍心了，但是那副孕育着生命的身躯依然的颤抖着，发出着凄厉凄惨的呻吟。

　　高晋站在他面前，居高临下的看着他的“女人”，陈志杰已经接近半昏厥状态，他已经没法再发出尖叫的声音了，只余下一点剧烈的喘息和胸口的起伏还能证明，他活着。

　　高晋抬手，阿猜放下水枪，他似乎非常好心的揭开那张布，青年那张略显沧桑的脸暴露在空气之下，他顿时深吸了口气，然后重重的咳嗽了一声，孕期的人是没有太多力气的，尤其是刚刚经受过重创的陈志杰这样的，他虚睁着眼，几乎失去神智，但他还辨认的出来，高晋看着他的眼神，不屑的，而又怜悯的，陈志杰恍惚的笑了起来，他的手摸到那隆起腹部，逐渐的用力，高晋甚至都能看出一点压下去的样子。

　　他上前将捆缚陈志杰的手的绳索绑的更紧，青年无所谓的笑着，那双眼睛被水浸的湿透，微红的眼角和涨红的脸颊看上去都无比的情色欲望。

　　陈志杰疯了。高晋这么以为着。

　　他解开那绑着瘾君子疲软双手的捆缚带，而陈志杰并不看他，他垂着眼，似乎将要沉沉睡去，高晋拿出一张湿纸巾覆盖在陈志杰的脸上。

　　“亲爱的，我们好久没做了。”

　　高晋温柔的语气让陈志杰以为自己身处地狱，高晋的温柔、让他恶心极了，他恨不得要吐出来，英俊的青年满脸灰败隆起腹部被高晋一点点揉按碾压，美妙的身体在高晋的手下绽放。

　　然而陈志杰再一次的体会到窒息的感觉。

　　依然是无数次的捆缚住他的椅子，依然是无数次惩罚过他的椅子，依然是那令人窒息的感觉，可高晋的动作无比温柔，仿佛爱抚情人，柔软雌穴被人开扩，浸透着水的纸巾覆盖在他的脸上，窒息的感觉让他大脑缺氧浑身颤抖，他睁大眼睛却只能看见光——不，他看不见光，也从未见过光了。

　　高晋的手按着青年的肩膀，那隆起的腹部里孕育着他的孩子，双性人柔软的身体溢散出美妙的气味，高晋无法形容，但他总觉得陈志杰身上的气息过分美妙令人难以自拔，他完全没有意识到，他也上瘾了。

　　美妙的、作为男性的陈志杰在他身下彻底的展露身躯，征服另一个“男性”的快感令高晋浑身过电般的爽快，他看见过陈志杰跪在地上请求他的贯穿请求他的爱的时候的模样，可悲，羞耻，又惨烈，他看上去就像是个被抛弃的人一般，但是他还是令人想要爱抚的。

　　即使陈志杰不理解，他也想要强行给予他想要给予的。

　　他也发现了，陈志杰的毒瘾戒了，转而代替的却是性瘾。

　　高晋对于这件事无比兴奋，他想他大概从此就可以将陈志杰把握在手中了，高晋的抽动速度愈发的快，陈志杰也随着这动作颤抖喘息，而那喘息仿若破了音，无法正常的汲取空气的青年浑身脱力的任由男人玩弄着，他闭上了眼睛，那柔软的穴口吸裹着高晋的性器，那美妙的、柔软的触感让高晋爱不释手，高晋亲吻陈志杰，却只能亲到那层湿纸巾，于是他笑，手指抚弄着青年的腹部，一下下的顶弄着，舔吻着青年的耳垂。

　　娃娃脸的警察被他操的不停喘息，典狱长最后抵到宫口，却不往里进，他的另一只手撸动着青年的性器，青年似乎屈服了，发出几声婉转诱人的呻吟，高晋揭开他脸上的湿纸巾，亲吻青年的唇。

　　陈志杰没有反应。

　　他的眼中仿若一片死水般的平静 可他的唇却发出。动听呻吟，下体也热情的包裹着高晋，高晋咬紧下唇深深地抵着宫口射了出来，陈志杰也随着射出一点稀薄精液，穴口溢出点潮吹的淫液。

　　陈志杰终于开口。

　　“典狱长，你再射我也不可能怀二胞胎的。”

　　高晋拔出已经疲软许多的性器，陈志杰的双手被解开，胀大的腹部里怀着他和陈志杰的孩子，而陈志杰却垂着头，不与他对视，那沙哑的声音听上去无比刺耳完全不似那床上的喘息，陈志杰抬头，那双冷的让人浑身发凉的眸子对准了高晋，忽的陈志杰又笑，露出他的虎牙，看上去无比可爱。

　　“典狱长，烦请你看好我啦，免得我产前抑郁哦。”

　　高晋心头一震叫人把陈志杰带了下去，那沙哑刺耳的笑声让高晋浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，他疑惑，又抗拒想这些于是他干脆不想，只是命令人去给陈志杰的牢房好好做防护。

　　高晋想，这样或许就能避免什么了吧。


End file.
